In a semiconductor fabricating apparatus or a display manufacturing apparatus, a reactor for forming a thin-film via a vapour deposition method, such as a chemical vapour deposition (CVD), an atomic layer deposition (ALD), or an organic vapour deposition (condensing coating), often employs a separately arranged source container. A solid or liquid phase source may be inserted into the source container, a vapour precursor is formed within the source container by heating the source, and the vapour precursor may be carried to the reactor by a suitable carrier gas.
Generally, a solid phase source is widely preferred for its stability. However, due to heat sensitivity as well as low vapour pressure, vapour-deposition using a solid phase source exhibits various technical problems, such as non-uniformity in amount of carried vapour precursor or precipitation of the same.